icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary
Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary was released for Nintendo DS on July 14th, 2011 and for Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable, and Wii on December 15th, 2011. It is the second anniversary game in the series and as such shares more similarities to Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary than Puyo Puyo 7. Characters There are 24 playable characters available, each with their own 8-stage course (similar to Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary). ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo Alternate Characters There are 6 alternate characters that can be bought from the shop in the game. These characters use the statistics of their original character (dropset, chain power) but use their own animations and voices. *Red Amitie *Strange Klug *Black Sig *Unusual Ecolo *Yellow Satan (Satan in a Carbuncle outfit) *White Feli Story Rules Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary includes 20 different rule sets, which consists of 4 standard modes, 3 returning modes, 8 new "gimmick" modes, and 5 hidden unlockable modes from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. When playing through story mode, you can select which gameplay mode you like. The original Puyo Puyo rule and Tsu rule are always available, along with three others which vary depending on the opponent character. Standard Modes ;Puyo Puyo :This mode plays like the original Puyo Puyo, using the original Puyo Puyo rule. ;Puyo Puyo Tsu :This mode plays like Puyo Puyo Tsu, using the Tsu rule. ;Puyo Puyo Fever :This mode is played using the fever rule (that is, Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2's version), in that you gain fever time when someone counters nuisance Puyo that you sent them. The "squishy" field effect after every step of the chain in fever mode from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7 is not present. It also uses the fever chains from Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2, ditching the ones used in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7. Any chains that used to all clear themselves have been slightly modified (usually by adding a Puyo or changing the color of a Puyo) to no longer all clear themselves. For some reason, the picture for this mode in the rule select depicts a Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary/''Puyo Puyo 7'' fever chain. ;Mission Puyo :This mode plays like Mission mode from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7. In this mode you have to solve different tasks in order to win. Nuisance Puyo aren't present in this mode. Reaching the X's at the top of the screen only clears your field; it does not make you lose. Returning Modes ;Puyo Puyo Sun :This mode plays like Puyo Puyo Sun, using the Sun rule. ;Mega Puyo Rush :This mode is a non-stop fever-like version of Puyo Puyo 7's Mega Puyo Rush Transformation mode. ;Mini Puyo Fever :This mode is a non-stop fever-like version of Puyo Puyo 7's Mini Puyo Fever Transformation mode. New "Gimmick" Modes ;Mini Puyo Excavation :This plays like Excavation from Puyo Puyo!! 15th Anniversary, except mini Puyo are used instead. Uses quick drop. ;Gust :Wind shifts your Puyo over to the left/right, depending on which direction the wind is blowing. Uses classic rules and quick drop. ;Slot :A roulette takes place after every 30 Puyo cleared (both players combined) and the effect of the roulette is placed either on the player who cleared the last of the Puyo (if it is a good effect), on the other player (if it is not a good effect), or both players. The effects are: :*Rotate field 180 degrees :*Replace field with a preset 4 chain :*Swap field with other player :*Cover all Puyo in ice blocks :*Drop 12 hard Puyo on opponent's board :*Erase all nuisance Puyo on the player's field :*Cause opponent's Puyo to immediately drop and speed up their chains ;Foursight :Your 4 next Puyo are shown instead of 2 next Puyo. Uses the Tsu rule and quick drop. ;Blocks :Unclear-able blocks (Block Puyo) are placed in a preset pattern, randomly chosen from several such patterns, one of which has only a two-column wide gap half way up the board. Uses the Tsu rule and quick drop. ;Active :You can still place Puyo during a chain. Uses classic rules and quick drop. ;Cross Spinner :Your field splits into 2 (the first 3 columns and the last 3 columns), and then each field rotates 180 degrees every 10 seconds. Based off of Spinner mode from Puyo Puyo!! 15th Anniversary. Uses quick drop. ;Quartet :Your drop set consists of 4-piece Puyo. Uses quick drop. Hidden Modes To unlock the hidden modes, keep buying advice from Popoi in the shop. Occasionally, instead of receiving advice, you will unlock one of these modes. These modes include: ;Non-Stop Fever :Plays like Non-Stop Fever from 15th Anniversary, but includes quick drop. For some reason, the picture for this mode in the rule select depicts a Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary/''Puyo Puyo 7'' fever chain. ;Excavation :Played using classic rules (filling the 3rd column will kill you) and uses quick drop. ;Mega Puyo :Plays like Giant Puyo mode from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, but includes quick drop. ;Ice Block :Played using classic rules (if the 3rd column is filled, you lose) and uses quick drop. ;Spinner :Plays like Spinner mode from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, but includes quick drop. Pair Puyo Pair Puyo is a special mode with its own rules in which four players can play in two teams of two. Within each team, players share Nuisance Puyo, and also share "lives": if a player's field fills up, instead of having to wait for the match to be decided their field is simply replaced with a preset 4 chain at the cost of one life. The game can be played with one, three or five lives per team, and is decided once all lives of one team are lost. Gameplay is based somewhat on Transformation mechanics (quick drop, continuous offsetting, and dropsets) except without the transforming. Instead it uses 2 new features: ;Extra Chains: If you start a chain (even a 1-chain) during your teammate's chain (or at least, before they place their next Puyo pair), it increments a counter which will eventually be used to send a large amount of nuisance to the opposing team, similar to how the counter in Mega Puyo Rush mode works. This feature allows both players to indefinitely delay nuisance falling on them by alternately building and firing short chains. ;Synchro Chains: Firing chains of the same length (3 or more) at the same time adds bonus points and sends additional nuisance to the opposing team. Shop Similar to the way Puyo Puyo Fever 2 worked, you can spend the points you earn in story mode at a shop. However, instead of generally ineffective gameplay items, the shop sells various unlockables such as Puyo skins and alternate character costumes, and alternate character voices. Cheats :While the cheats are the same throughout all versions, the buttons listed in this section correspond to the Nintendo DS version. :Many of these cheats also work in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7. ;Unlock All :At the title screen, hold L + R and press Up, Down, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A. This code gives you 9999 points for the shop, but does not unlock anything you need to buy at the shop. This code can be entered multiple times. ;Harder CPU in Battles (Core AI Cheat) :Hold Select while selecting the CPU character (in Endless modes, hold select while selecting your character). ;Use Dropsets in Endless Modes :Hold Select while selecting your character. ;Set Player as CPU :Hold Select while selecting the difficulty during the start of the match. ;Instant Win :Press L + R + X + B + Y + A during a match. Note that you will only earn 1 point at the end of the match when you use this cheat (as if you lost). ;Choose Random Mode :Press X while in a mode select menu. ;Use Classic Voice Pattern :Hold Select while selecting a mode. This only works for Arle, Schezo, Rulue, Satan, Carbuncle, Suketoudara, Witch, and Draco for Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo Tsu, and Puyo Puyo Sun. ;Show Nuisance Multiplier :Press Select during a match. (Pressing Select again hides it.) Trivia *The music used in the opening is the same as the Game Gear version of Puyo Puyo's title screen. *The characters from Puyo Puyo 7 all have different dropsets. Interestingly, the characters they replaced are all present in this game. *Clearing Nuisance Puyo is now factored into the player's score (it is unknown if this is intentional or a bug). *This is the first game since Minna de Puyo Puyo that neither introduces new characters nor re-introduces Madou-era characters. All characters in this game have been present in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and/or Puyo Puyo 7 as either a playable character or non-playable/cameo appearance. *This game includes the return of the 7 cast from Puyo Puyo 7 (except for Dark Arle). *The music used in the epilogue is a remix of an unused piece of music in the DS version of Puyo Puyo Fever 2. **Which in turn, was also an unused piece in the GBA version of Puyo Puyo Fever. English Translation The English Translation were started for Puyo Nexus due too many translations for finalizing. some Descriptions were uses Japanese, and even same as Puyo Puyo 7, the English translation were to be finished. In other words, this game will not translated to be English as they unfinished. It only for Nintendo DS. External links *Official Website Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games